


Evaluation

by Avathyst



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Hephaestus Mission, face fucking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Marcus cutter doesn't do interviews or yearly staff reviews.He has a much more interesting way to test his employees.





	Evaluation

“Warren, do you know why I called you in here?”

Mr. Cutter’s voice was the worst kind of saccharine. There was no cheer underneath anything he said, no matter how full his grin. Mr. Cutter was a dark man, and Warren Kepler understood the dark. There was a grin on his face, fingers steepled under his chin.

“I can't say that I do, Mr. Cutter Sir.”

Calm, calculating, careful; All of these words could describe Kepler. Usually, he stood at an impressive six foot three. Right now though, he was folded into an uncomfortable chair. 

Cutter’s office was breathtaking. It was by far the largest office in the building. Photos and awards lined the walls, all dedicated to the man himself.

Dressed to the nines in a sleek black suit, Marcus Cutter was a human oil slick; With just as much oil keeping his hair slicked back. 

“Do you know why I hired you, Warren?” Cutter asked. His eyes locked on the Majors from across the desk. Kepler’s pressed against the chair, sitting straight and tall.

“Why, of course, sir,” Kepler replied in his usual calm tone. “To do the jobs no one else will do.”

“Ah, excellent. So you do remember.” Cutter was beaming, but once again, there was no warmth in his smile. “Well, I have a job for you.”

“I am, as always, awaiting your orders, Sir.”

“Good,” Cutter said, standing to his feet. Quickly, he brushed himself off, straightened his tie, and smiled all over again. “I’ve always liked how direct you are, Warren. Very professional.”

Kepler was used to this by now. “Sir, is this an urgent mission? If so, I would like to get to work.”

“Oh, don't be in such a rush. Patience is a virtue after all!” 

Slender fingers grazed across the desk as Cutter slinked around the office. Each slow step clicked with a dull thud on the carpeted floor.

“Of course, Sir.”

“I suppose that I could give you a little hint about your new mission. If you ask nicely, of course.”

The slow, ominous walk continued, dragging for an achingly long time. Kepler’s eyes tracked Cutter with every step, too wary to make a move.

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is a simple one. Not that you have a choice, of course. I’ve just always wanted to say that.”

Warren could smell his cologne from here. An overpowering scent of an overwhelming man. Every step brought Cutter closer but seemed to take even longer than the last. By now, he was standing directly beside Warren.

“You are going to fuck me into this desk until it breaks,” said Cutter.

Kepler was a man of many stories, but this was new. The lightest change on his face gave him away instantly. “Excuse me, sir?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? I said that you, Warren Kepler, are going to fuck me, Marcus Cutter, into this fine mahogany desk. Plus, you'll do it until either I break, you break, or the desk breaks. Either way, it should be a lot of fun.”

“Sir,” Kepler began, standing to his feet. “I don’t think that desk is going to break.”

Slender fingers darted across the open space, snatching Warren’s tie. Cutter tugged, pulling the Major a little bit closer. “And neither will I. Now, who does that leave?”

“You would not have hired me if you knew I would crack under pressure, Mr. Cutter.” Kepler’s voice was slick, like Cutter’s in a different way. Cutter was like oil, but Kepler was molasses. Every word was lingering longer than necessary.

The office’s fan had a faint buzz. The buzz was all Kepler could focus on in the ensuing silence. That was until Cutter began to laugh. “I knew that I picked the right man for the job. You and I are going to have a lot of fun together, Warren.”

Cutter still gripped the tie, holding the taller man closer. There was the faintest hint of scotch on the man's breath, a remnant of a bygone drink. There didn't seem to be a drop of alcohol clouding his vision.

“Well? Get to work.”

“Sir, I tend to play on the rougher side. Do let me know if it gets to be too much.”

“I adore your confidence, Warren,” Cutter beamed. “Now! Get. To. Work.” Every word punctuated with another tug.

Finally, Kepler couldn't take it. His hand snapped out, taking Cutter’s tie into his own. The fabric looped around his taut knuckles twice, pulling him twice as hard. Cutter made a noise, but he didn't seem caught off guard. He never was.

Kepler was taller than Cutter, more muscular. He cut an imposing figure, but he had none of the power right now. Cutter grinned, directly in his face. Kepler knew this was just a test, but he didn't plan to fail.

“My safe word is avocado,” Cutter squeaked.

It was Kepler's turn to laugh. “I did not ask, Sir.”

Warren pulled, bringing Cutter with him. Cutter’s ass hit the table, knocking things to the ground. 

The two stood, eyes locked again. There was a grin on Kepler's face. With one hand still holding Cutter up by his tie, the reached down, deftly unbuttoning his pants. 

“You are terrible at foreplay, Warren,” Cutter chided.

“Am I?” Kepler asked. “Guess I hadn't noticed.”

With expert motions, Kepler loosened his pants, sliding them down enough. The faint outline in his boxers gave away his excitement. He knew what he wanted first if only to see the pace and reclaim some power.

There was another sharp tug, this time downwards. Cutter knew what he meant, slithering down the desk to his knees. As he did, Kepler gradually lets up on the makeshift leash. When Kepler did finally let go, he moved his hand to tangle rough in Cutters hair.

“I've got a good idea. Just a moment, Major,” Cutter said abruptly. With a snap of his fingers, a drone rolled from a hidden door in the wall. The machine extended an arm holding a small bottle towards Cutter, who gladly accepted. 

The bottle lid popped while Kepler's eyebrow quirked. It was obviously lube. “Why do you have that, Sir?”

“Oh, the robot? Just something Pryce whipped up. You would not believe how impatient she can be.”

“I think I could understand,” Kepler replied.

He must have gotten the message because Cutter reached out and pulled the Goddard boxers down. There was a smirk on his face as Kepler's dick sprung free.

“Someone's happy to see me. Hello there,” Cutter said.

“Alright, that's enough talking for now.” That was all the warning Cutter got. Kepler’s hand laced in his hat pulled him forward towards his waiting dick.

Cutter yelped but took the tip into his mouth regardless. There was the faintest taste of salty sweat and precum dancing on his palate. Cutter’s tongue swirled around the tip, dancing over the flesh. If Cutter’s eyes didn’t give away his eagerness, his pace certainly did.

Ever an impatient man, Kepler decided to move the process along. Fingers still curled in greased hair, he pulled. There was a gagging sound as Cutter slid down Kepler’s shaft. But the pressure wasn’t letting up. Cutter struggled to look up to Kepler, but it wasn't much use.

“A man like you can take some punishment, sir,” Kepler added. “I wonder, how long can you hold your breath, Mister Cutter?”

Kepler's grip held tight, burying his cock in his boss's throat. He gagged on the cock, struggling to breathe. And after a few painful moments, Kepler let him go. 

Cutter pulled away when freed, almost instinctively. A thin thread of saliva connected his lips to the tip. 

“Did I say stop?” Cutter asked, his breath heavy and panting.

“No, sir.”

Both hands gripped the sides of Cutters head. With one tug, Cutter was taking Kepler down to the hilt. Gazing down at his boss, Kepler began to let up on his grip, only to force him back down once more.

Nails dug into Warren’s thighs through the thick layer of his pants. But he ignored the feeling, instead focusing on the warm heat of his boss’s lips. Every tug was matched with a thrust, driving his cock in and out of his boss’s throat.

“My god,” Kepler moaned. “Outstanding. I expected nothing less.” His voice hitched but leveled out right away. 

With every thrust, Cutter gagged. Saliva dripped sloppily, coating the cock with a thick sheen. But he didn’t pull away; He just gripped Kepler’s thighs tighter. 

They continued apace for some time before Kepler let up again. Cutter didn’t. Gradually, Cutter began to slide off the shaft, pulling off with a sick pop. 

“Well,” Cutter coughed. “That was fun, wasn’t it, Warren?” He dragged his thumb across the corner of his lip, wiping away a strand of spit.

“Up,” Kepler commanded.

“Ah ah ah! You will have to ask nicely, Warren.”

“Up now.”

Cutter chuckled to himself. “Yes, sir. Right away, Major.” He groaned, pushing himself up to a standing position. Even still, Kepler towered over him. The bottle of lube perched between his thumb and forefinger offered up to Kepler. “This might help.”

Warren snatched the bottle from his hands. With a shove, he pushed Marcus backward. His back hit the desk with a crash; papers sent flying in every direction.

“Ow, Warren,” Cutter whined. “Give a guy some warning next time.” 

The only response was the smooth sound of lube spreading out of the bottle. Kepler set the bottle down and with one hand, began to massage the slippery substance onto his dick. 

“Turn around and pull your pants down,” Kepler ordered. His stern tone wasn't something to be ignored.

“Yes, sir,” said Cutter. Not one to disobey a direct (See: Sexy) order, Cutter flipped onto his stomach like a snake. He removed the belt, fingers deftly making short work of the leather barrier. But before he could do anything further, he felt a palm pressed into the small of his back.

“I’ll take it from here, sir,” Kepler said. That was Cutter’s only warning before he felt his pants harshly pulled down. His bare ass was exposed to the open air, pale but full.

“Oh, impatient, are we?” Cutter chided.

“I want to finish my work promptly, Sir,” Kepler replied, not even breaking a sweat. With a grin, he upturned the bottle onto one finger again.

Cutter felt a chill shoot up his spine when Kepler pressed said finger to his ass. Kepler massaged the hole, occasionally testing to push it past the tight ring. Surprisingly, he felt less resistance than he expected.

After suitable massaging and a significant number of moans, Kepler removed his finger. That was only the warm up after all.

“Consider this an evaluation, Warren. Good luck,” Cutter said in his sing-song voice.

“You, of all people, should know that I don’t need luck.”

Kepler took one firm step forward, placing himself directly behind Cutter. With their hips together like this, his cock pressed into Cutter. He stood there for a moment, palm still pressing down on Cutter’s back. He looked so much better begging for it like this. But the game was only just beginning; this was no time for celebration.

Kepler gripped his shaft, stroking it once or twice for luck. With a grin, he lined up with the opening, taking his sweet time. After a greedy mumble from Cutter, Kepler finally found his prize. He pressed forward, cock pushing past the tight ring with relative ease.

Always the put together man, Cutter practically melted into the desk. Various moans slipped out, along with a simple command. “Harder, Major.”

Kepler was nothing if not obedient. Cutter was tight but felt heavenly, and Kepler was ready for more. His hips began to move; Small shallow thrusts at first but eventually growing in force. Every thrust drew out another moan from Cutter, who was gripping the desk with white knuckles. The table dug into his stomach, worsened by each thrust pushing him harder.

“That is what I am talking about, Warren,” Cutter moaned. Even with Warren buried this far inside him, he never shut up. 

Warren’s hand moved from Marcus’s back, but there wasn’t much time to move. Instead, he ran the hand up to Marcus’s head, pushing it down into the desk to shut him up. It must have worked because the only response was a rather pitiful squeak.

Finally able to refocus his efforts, Warren’s mind returned to the sharp, rough thrusts into his boss. Every motion, hammering into the tight, lovely hole.

“Don’t forget,” Cutter muttered with some effort. “Cum wherever you want!”

“I could say the same thing to you, Sir,” Warren growled in response. He was close. He could hold out a little longer; This wasn’t his first rodeo.

Every time he pounded into Marcus, the whole desk shook. If his moans didn’t give them away, the pounding did. Something told Kepler this wasn’t exactly an uncommon event. Not that he cared. 

Warren arched his thrusts upwards, pressing in as deep as he could. This motion elicited numerous groans from Marcus, so he continued. He pounded into Marcus for some time, no two thrusts identical but each as forceful.

“Warren! That is heavenly. We are going to, ohhh, be very close friends,” Cutter moaned. 

With an unceremonious squeak, Cutter came. His cum sprayed onto the desk in front of him, his cock never even touched.

The look on his face would have been enough for Warren, but when Cutter’s ass tightened around him, he couldn’t help it. Warren thrust a few more times and then came deep inside. His cock spurted, painting Marcus’s insides with thick ropes of hot cum.

With that, Kepler only had a few weak thrusts left. He moved his hands, holding himself up off the desk and panting. Marcus was in much the same state but was far quicker to catch his breath.

“That was outstanding, Warren! Gold star for effort,” Marcus muttered. “Now, unless there’s anything else, you should get back to work.”

“Sir?” Kepler muttered in response. 

“There is much to do Warren. Much that I can’t do with a cock up my ass, unfortunately.”

Kepler didn’t quite know what to say. He had never been in this position before.

“Don’t worry,” Cutter continued. “I will see you again. I think Ms. Young will as well if I can read the room as well as I think.”

Warren pulled out, cum oozing down his boss’s leg from the sudden departure. Slowly, he zipped up his pants, tucking his shirt back into them as well. Just like that, Marcus had cleaned himself up.

Marcus pushed from the desk, pulling up his pants without cleaning anything. In a matter of moments, he looked as if nothing had happened whatsoever. 

“Oh, you’re still here, Warren. Ta ta!”

“Yes, Sir. If you need anything else, I will be in my office.”

Warren nodded, turning to leave. Thoughts raced through his mind about what had occurred. And Cutter just took his seat back at his desk, waving Warren goodbye.

Goddard Futuristics was a strange company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you like this! I don't often write guys but Wolf 359 made me a little bi, not going to lie.  
> You can find me on avathyst.tumblr.com if you liked this and want to see more like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I also do writing commissions so contact me! I am pretty flexible when it comes to rates!


End file.
